Skyward Princess
by Legendoffun
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Hazel and her sister Zelda, and Liana and her brother named Link. Zelda disappears and Link goes after her, but what happens, if they go after him? Rewrite of 'The Triforce Sage'. Please read and review it! (Rating may change.) Zelda and Link will come in a while though.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: As I said in the summary, this is the rewrite of the story. Please feel free to comment and PM me if you have ideas. This story is _supposed _to be interesting.**

* * *

_Prologue...  
_

_Liana smiled as she finished her project. It was a whistle, decorated, and she tied string in a hole so it was like a necklace. She was at Skywood Academy, a neighboring school, for younger students. Her brother Link, went to the knight academy. He would sometimes take her to market with him, but he would never let her go with him inside. Liana has brown hair and green eyes, wears bangs, and usually wears a green dress. She has a white bird, which she thinks is rare. She can't whistle very well, so she created a whistle for herself. At her school, with her two friends, Mary and Maggie. She was busy playing in the trees, when she heard someone call her. It wasn't like someone shouting for her, it was like a whisper._

_"Liana, come find me," whispered a voice, "go to the West Island."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just go as soon as you can."_

_Liana climbed out of the trees, and checked around for someone. Finding no one, she decided to go. West Island is like a garden or forest. It grows plenty of fruit, and is very beautiful. She whistled on her item, and her bird, named Windy, rushed to her. She stared at Liana questioningly when she headed toward West Island. She was told not to go there, ever since a girl and her bird disappeared. Zelda Skyloft, who went to the knight academy, rescued her later that day. She was very brave, and pretty in fact. Liana wasn't surprised if Link liked her as well. Zelda's little sister, Hazel, also went to Skywood. She was a bit like her sister, but no as pretty. She had blonde hair, and hazel eyes, which sparkled when she smiled. Finally, she landed, telling Windy to wait for her. Walking into the forest, she explored shouting for someone._

_"I'm here." _

_Liana looked, and saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes look at her. She nearly jumped back when she approached her._

_"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help."_

_"Who are you? What do you want with me?" asked Liana rather scared, "what's your name?"  
__"I'm Aura, a goddess-to-be."  
__"Goddess? What? I thought they didn't come here?"  
__"I said 'to be', which means I am in training. I want you to watch after Zelda and her sister, they could be in danger."  
__"Shouldn't I go tell them?" I asked  
"Even if you did, they wouldn't believe you. You have to listen carefully. You and Hazel will go to the surface when I talk to you again. Give her this sword, and you take this bow, don't tell anyone else but Hazel."  
"But what about my brother Link? Can't I tell him?"  
"When I mean 'don't tell no one', I mean it Liana. Not even Link. Tell Hazel, give her the sword, and wait from there."  
"Ok, but I don't know if that is the right thing to do. I could get in trouble for keeping important information from my teachers."  
"You have to go now Liana, return to your school now!"_

_I was a bit confused, but I still followed her order. I put the sword on my back, and grabbed the bow as I mounted Windy, a bit drowsy for some reason. But I had to get back, Aura told me to. I flew back to the main island, and prepared to tell Hazel. Of course, I had to find a good place to hide the weapons I was carrying, so I hide them in the bush underneath my window. I then searched for Hazel. I found her by the waterfall, drawing something or someone, as usual._

_"Hazel!" I shouted, feeling sad that I startled her, "can we talk?"  
"Sure, what is it Liana?" she asked smiling._

_I told her what I heard, and her smile faded from view. _

_"Shouldn't I go tell Zelda? It could help her."  
"When Aura said we couldn't tell no one else, she meant it. I think the best thing to do, is just keep quiet. I know it might be hard, but we can't tell anyone else. I can't tell Link, Mary and Maggie, and you can't tell Zelda."  
"That is going to be hard."  
"By the way," I said, remembering something, "there's something else I need to show you."_

_I took her to the bush, and handed her the sword. It looked like something was missing, but I guess Aura would give it later. But what I did notice, was that my bow was missing. Where was it?_

_"Hazel, wait here, I'm missing my bow."  
"Shouldn't I go with you?"  
"No, I said wait here."_

* * *

**Author's Note: You like it? It is supposed to be based on Hazel, Liana, Link and Zelda. Hope you like the rewrite!**


	2. Retrieving The Objects

**Author's Note: Thanks for viewing the first chapter/prologue, it 'helped'. Feel free to comment on the story as I go. If you have questions, PM me. Thanks again!**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Shouldn't I come with you?" Hazel asked  
"No." replied Liana, as she ran off_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Liana ran quickly through the streets, until she came to a girl a bit older than her.

"Hey Liana, what brings _you _her?" She teased

"Give it back, Lynn, it isn't a toy." Liana replied, rather annoyed

"If it isn't a toy, then maybe it's real. What do you think, Bess, Marie?" asked Lynn

The girls beside her nodded, then stuck their tongue out at her.

"I think," Bess said, " it that Liana is hiding something important from us."

"And," Marie replied, "it _should not _be hidden from us. What's the secret, Liana?"

"Why would I tell you anything," Liana growled, "give it back now!"

At that, she pounced upon Lynn, who at the last second, tossed it at Bess. Bess caught it, and tossed it to Marie. Liana got up, and ran at Marie, who tried to toss it at Bess, but didn't have enough time. She threw it behind her, which happened to be nothing but clouds. Liana leapt from Marie, and jumped off the edge of the island, not caring for anything, but the bow. Marie, Bess and Lynn exchanged glances, before running off. Liana was left, falling from the sky. She spotted it land on a small island below, and started to slow down. She was so close... but she was grabbed from behind, and flung on a bird. Later, they landed. The crimson bird, belonged to no one but her brother, Link.

"Liana, what were you thinking? If I hadn't spotted you, you might have fell into the cloud barrier."

"And if you hadn't spotted me, I would have what I needed. And now it is down there." Liana pouted looking over the edge.

"You have a lot to explain. I left Zelda in the sky, and she about to tell me something important."

"Well, you should have left me alone!"

"Liana, look I'm sorry, I was so worried. I'm not even used to you owning a loftwing. It might take me weeks to remember that you have one."

"I know... but you should have let me handle it."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice

I looked away, and spotted Zelda, fair, beautiful and gorgeous Zelda, standing there, with her hands held in front of her.

"No, nothing at all." Link replied, giving me the slip, "I was just explaining something to Liana here."

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran off. Just because he was the ripe age of 16 didn't mean his 14-year-old sister couldn't handle herself. I can handle things just fine. I turned around and noticed that Zelda and Link just jumped off the platform. It's funny how they get to fly as long as they want until curfew, and I can't. I know I'm not a great flier like my brother, but that doesn't mean I'm won't be _better _than him. While I watched them walk off, Hazel approached me.

"Liana, did you get it?" she asked

"I would have, if my watchful brother Link hadn't caught me. I was doing so well, and I was so close..."

"Cheer up, we can get it during the Wing Ceremony, I mean, everyone will be busy working on it... besides us." She gave me a playful smirk, and I returned it with a smile.

"Of course, but we still have to do something in the meantime after I get the bow back."

"Actually, I wanted to give you this... your very own satchel! I made one as well for me."

"Thanks!" I said, rather delighted as I put it on, " it's extremely pretty."

"My sister Zelda makes better things."

"That's what they want you to think, but you could be better in many ways." I said, smiling at her.

* * *

_A Day Before the Wing Ceremony..._

"Liana! Can't you believe it! Tomorrow, is the wing ceremony!" Hazel squealed excitedly

"I know, and Link decided to enter yesterday!" Liana replied happily, "but, what will we do, while they are flying?"

"Didn't you say you were going to get the bow back?" Hazel asked

"That was... right. We were going to do that today!" Liana replied, getting up, "come on let's go!"

They ran out of the courtyard, and walked up to the platform. They shuddered as they looked over the edge.

"Where's the island?" Hazel asked questioningly, "I don't see anything beneath."  
"It has to be down there, I remember it was...oh..."

"What?"

"Stormness... when that funnel cloud of darkness comes, small islands move around, or at least, that's what Link said."

"Well, we have to go get it. You yourself said it was important!"

"Don't panic Hazel, I'm sure we'll think of something."

_5 minutes later..._

"Oh, I got it! Maybe the Stormness cloud moved the island closer to the cloud barrier!"

"But Liana, we aren't allowed near the cloud barrier! Bad things are beneath it!"

"You said so yourself, if it's important, you got to go get it!"

Hazel sighed, before following Liana. They jump off the platform, soaring down, they are flying for at least a minute, before Liana exclaims,

"Over there, by the pinkish patch of clouds!"

The glide toward the island, before landing on two feet.

"That was cool."

"Come on Hazel, we have to be quick before anyone notices us."

They checked all around the island, until they came to the edge on the far side of the cloud. Liana snatches the bow, then smiles brightly.

"Hazel, let's get back before something happens here."

"Yeah, this island is giving me the creeps." Hazel replied, "wait what's that over there?"

She pointed over to a glowing object, that shimmered in the light. Liana observed it nervously, before following Hazel.

"Ok, grab it, come here, and then we fly."

Hazel nodded, ran over to the object, which stopped shimmering when she picked it up.

"...Strange..." Hazel mumbled, as she came back to Liana, "let's go."

The jumped off, whistled for their birds, and flew up higher, they landed on the island, where Zelda, Link and Pipit glanced at them surprised.

"Hazel?! I thought you were at the courtyard?" Zelda said, rather surprised

"Ohm, well, I decided to practice flying with Liana." Hazel lied, she didn't look very happy to say it though.

"Yeah, and we were... trying out the minor tricks that you guys do." Liana added

"Oh, that's a bit to complicated for you two, " Pipit said, "but if you can really do it that well, then you should compete in the Junior Flight Ceremony, which is the day after the Wing Ceremony you know."

"Yeah, we already signed up, thanks for the advice Pipit." Hazel said, smiling

"You're welcome."

"Zelda, aren't you supposed to make... you know?" Hazel said, leaving us out on the important details.

"Right, I got to go. Bye Pipit, goodbye _Link_..." Zelda mumbled, as she walked away

"Now what was that for?" Link said, rather annoyed, rather angry.

"I was just reminding her of the item she needed to finish up on." Hazel replied

_Honestly, I don't even know what she is talking about myself... _Thought Liana

Pipit soon left, saying he had important things to do. Link soon followed, saying he needed to go practice flying for the ceremony. I watched him leave, before asking Hazel to take out the shimmering object she found. She took it out of her bag, and showed me it. It looked rare, but I told Hazel to keep it a secret, and not sell it for some money. But, I also wondered...what is _was_...

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go, the first chapter of Skyward Princess, and you witness a few more characters. I think that was a very good chapter. I believe it was something to be proud of. Please comment! See you next time!**


	3. The Wing Ceremony and The Fairies

**Author's Note: Well, last chapter was interesting, and I got a follower! Yeah! And I hope this chapter will be awesome too! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Liana and Hazel glided down to the island, and landed. They retrieved the bow, and obtained... a mysterious item._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe it... the Wing Ceremony is today!" Hazel squealed excitedly

"I can't believe Link dragged me into finding his bird," I sighed, checking places, "I don't have a clue... and what makes it worse, is that someone thinks _I_ hide his bird to show how angry I am."

"Who thought that?" asked Hazel questioningly

"You might not believe it, but the transfer student Amelia, believes that... she's Bess' cousin." Liana mumbled

"Figures," Hazel stated turning to face the sky, "but are you sure we should still compete for the competition? I mean, why can't we tell Zelda she's in trouble? It would help her a lot... and Link."

"What does Link have anything to do with it?" asked Liana, kicking a pebble off the edge, " I mean, he isn't _your _brother."

"It probably wouldn't make him brokenhearted -"

"Who brokenhearted?" asked Link, from behind them

Liana stared at him, before glancing at Hazel, before looking back.

"Me and Hazel are just... commentating."

"Who exactly," questioned Link, "by the way, anyone seen Zelda?"

"No..." Hazel replied, "she has to finish up... never mind, come on Liana, we need to find Link's bird."

They left Link a bit confused, but he didn't really care. They finally stopped by the edge.

"Maybe Liana, if you _find _Link's bird, he wouldn't 'annoy' you." Hazel suggested.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it was Groose, he might have hated Link before he was born!" exclaimed Liana

* * *

... 1 hour later...

"Liana! Hazel! Link found his bird!" shouted Zelda, as she rushed toward them. Her ears were a bit pink, and she had a bright smile on her face.

"That's...good..." Liana mumbled

"Now the Wing Ceremony can begin! Come on!" Zelda said, ignoring Liana's half-disappointed face

They came near the edge, where the riders were getting ready. Link was talking to his loftwing, Asteroid, making sure he wasn't nervous. Though, Link was probably the nervous one. Groose was almost disqualified, because he hid Link's loftwing first. Zelda gave Link a few words of encouragement, before coming back to them. The race, was about to begin. Hazel, Liana and Zelda, waited by the edge, watching them stand still.

"The race is about to begin... are you ready? Remember, you are to get the item from the golden loftwing."

There was shouts.

"OK... Ready...set... jump!"

They all leapt off the edge, falling in a small huddle. Groose called his loftwing first, then his cronies. Then a couple of others. Then, at Link called Asteroid. They flew up in a quick dash. Groose was the closest, but Link managed to get in front. Link was close. He stood up, trying to grab it from the loftwing, but then he stumbled backwards.

"...!"

He was falling, but his loftwing caught him. All they heard was, "Groose! You are going to pay!" and then the race continued. It seemed like Link was always so close, but then an object would set him off-balance. What was it? Near the end of the race, Zelda realized they were throwing eggs at Link.

"No fair! You're cheating Groose!" shouted Liana angrily

"Would the crowd remain silent!" Groose replied.

Liana grabbed a pebble and threw it in-the-direction of Groose, which would have never hit him anyway. In the end, Link won, soiled in egg and everything.

"Yuck." Link said rather disgusted

Zelda ran up to her father, gave a smile at Link, but she didn't rush over to hug him. Then, Link was given time to get a quick shower. Later, he accompanied Zelda up in a tower, were she played the harp for him. We watched from a distance, before seeing Zelda push Link out the tower! Link was falling, but then he pulled out his gift, a sailcloth, and landed in the middle. He gave a small glare at Zelda, who simply smiled at him. Liana ran up to her brother, while Hazel ran to Zelda.

"You got a sailcloth! Lucky Link!"

"Zelda made it for me."

"Hazel, I'll talk in a moment. Link can we...talk..." Zelda said, shooing away her sister.

"Uh, sure thing, Zelda." They jumped off, flying into the distance.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Hazel pouted, "you got to talk to Link, but Zelda just shewed me away. Unfair!"

"Hazel, don't take it so hard." Her father said, "maybe she had something important to tell him."

"Ugh, that's what she always does dad! She never talks to me like Link does to Liana."

"I'm sure it isn't true. You wait here, I'm going to get Zelda, we have to get home."

He left, flying off. Hazel sat on the grass, waiting for him to return. Usually, it didn't take long.

* * *

...30 minutes later...

"... Liana, is it normal for _twisters _to pass through the cloud barrier?" asked Hazel, a bit alarmed

"Twisters? Heaven's sake no! It's headed in the direction Link and Zelda went, come on, they could be in danger!" Liana shouted, rather alarmed. They rushed toward the platform and jumped. They had to do something, and that something, was to warn Link and Zelda. They flew at top speed, in-the-direction-of the two, or three. "I hope Dad got to them in time, I'm sure he saw it as well."

They flew for about 10 minutes, and finally noticed that the twister had disappeared, a blue bird flew past them...without a rider. They flew farther, but didn't see Hazel's dad, or Link. Panicking, they headed back. When they entered the small household of Hazel and Zelda, they spotted only him. Where was Zelda?

"Dad! Where is Zelda?" asked Hazel

"..."

"Dad answer me!"

"...s-s-she's...gone..."

The word struck like a blow, Hazel screamed angrily, and ran up the stairs. Liana would have followed, but she heard the door slam, and then the lock. She stopped. She headed back to him.

"W-w-what about Link?" Liana choked.

"He was the lucky one... he just has... a concussion..."

"A concussion? Where is he? Can I see him? Please tell me he will be alright!" Liana sobbed

"He'll be alright... it's Zelda I'm worried about."

"B-but, why did this have to happen now! Why!" Liana sobbed, rushing out. Tears dripped down her face, and blinded her. She rushed away, as fast as she could, until she was safe by her bed. She hopped in bed, and sobbed loudly. She cried for what seemed like a long time. Why didn't she tell them? Why didn't she warn Zelda? Why didn't she tell Link? Why had _Aura_ commanded them not to? Now Zelda had disappeared, and Link might have gone into a coma. Her life was...miserable...what would she do without him?

* * *

...A week later...

Link had not fallen into a coma after all. He was a bit tired, didn't remember much, but he always asked why Zelda hadn't seen him. Liana was in the room, when Pipit broke the news.

"Link, Zelda's father says...she fell...to the...surface..." Pipit spoke, putting the word 'surface' into a whisper.

"What!?" Link shouted, rather outraged, "someone caught her, maybe she just landed on an island we couldn't reach, but Hylia knows she didn't land on the...the... Surface!"

"Dude calm down, he says so, but you could be right. She might be... uh... on an island we didn't see, no worries, we just sent a search party to scavenge the area. They'll be back in about 30 minutes. Don't worry, if they have news, you'll be the first to know."

"I hope she's okay."

Liana left the room, not wanting to hear anymore. She wanted to know if Hazel was alright. She hadn't went to school, and Liana was rather worried. She was her only friend in school, and she couldn't handle the 'bully gang' by herself. When she arrived at the door, she knocked silently. Hazel's father opened the door, a sad face was on his face, instead of the welcoming smile. He let her in, and called for Hazel. There was no reply, so he asked Liana if she could go check on her. She didn't even come down to eat, so he took her plate up to the door. Liana walked up the stairs, and knocked patiently.

"Who is it..." spoke a choked voice behind the door

"Your best friend, Liana."

"Is Zelda with you?"

"...no..."

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak to you Hazel... I want to help you..."

"How can you help me? Only Zelda could help me."

"Hazel..."

The door opened, and a tear splashed, pale and sad girl appeared. It was Hazel. Her hair was not combed, and she looked terrible. She grabbed Liana's hand, and pulled her into the room.

"It's been lonely up here."

"Why can't you go downstairs, and talk to your dad?" Liana asked

"Because Dad reminds me of mom, and mom reminds me of Zelda." Sniffed Hazel

"Before we talk, I want to see the old Hazel, the one who smiled, and always talked brightly, not the sad, disappointed and lonely one."

Hazel smiled weakly at Liana, before washing her face, combing her hair, and getting a change of clothing. When she came back, she was brand new, but her eyes remained with the sad, lonely state. Liana smiled at Hazel, who returned it slowly. Hazel sat on her bed, and fingered a necklace she was wearing.

"This necklace was given to me by my mom," Hazel said, noticing that Liana was staring at it, "she also gave one to Zelda, and she wears one as well. She says, the first triangle, also known as power, stands for Dad, the wisdom one is for Zelda, and the one of courage stands for me."

"It's beautiful," Liana replied, smiling.

"I know, but mom doesn't have a triangle." Sighed Hazel

"Yes she does, the one in the middle," Liana pointed out, "it's the fourth one, for your mom."

"Your right."

Liana was about to leave, when she heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, what?" asked Hazel

They looked around the room, but didn't see anything, that could make the noise, but Hazel looked at her satchel. It glowed a faint red color.

"My bag isn't purple," Hazel said, as she looked inside of it. She pulled out the yellow orb, and shook it. It made the same noise as earlier.

"Something might be in it." Liana said, walking up to it. She touched it, and a white glow flashed throughout the room. Hazel and Liana fell back, stunned. Liana was the first to get up.

"What was that?"

"L-look!" Hazel nearly squealed

Liana followed the finger, and saw...fairies? It looked a bit like them, but it had wings, and was very small. It blinked a red color, while the other blinked green, before they walked around.

"I dare say, where's my sister?" it asked

"Sister? Who?" asked Hazel, as she walked up to it.

"My sister _Navi_ of course, she should have been right next to me. Let me introduce myself, I am Krishna, guardian fairy of Lanaryu."

"And I'm the guardian fairy of Faron Woods, Silvana."

"Lanaryu? Faron? Guardian fairy? Krishna? Silvana? That's your names?" Liana questioned

Krishna looked at them both, before replying. "yes, I am the guardian fairy of Lanaryu and Eldin. My name is Krishna. I'm a fairy."

"And I'm Silvana, guardian fairy of Faron Woods."

"We know you two are fairies, but where is Lanaryu?"

"Why, it's the Surface of course."

"Surface?"

Liana and Hazel exchanged glances.

"Well I never, you got a triforce mark!" Krishna exclaimed, flying to Hazel, then to Liana, "that might be how I got out!"

Liana glanced at her hand, and noticed Krishna was right. Hazel did as well, she had one too.

Liana and Hazel stared at each other rather confused. Triforce marks? Fairies? What was going on?

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I did. I was a little to sad to have to write about Zelda disappearing, but it is part of the story. Krishna and Silvana is actually names I thought of. The idea of Hazel and Liana having fairies, yeah, all mine the same. I _Do Not Own The Legend Of Zelda, only Silvana, Krishna, Liana and Hazel!_ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I did! I'll try to send chapters to this story, every Friday or Tuesday. Love fan fiction! Navi has sisters? If you want me to write more about that, review or PM! ;D -Legendoffun-  
**


	4. The Remlit, The Fairies, & New Heroines

**Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 4. Hope you liked the ones before. And I hope I get more reviews, so I can start to count number 2.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hazel and Liana pondered over the question.

"Why do you think we freed you?" Asked Hazel

"It's obvious darling," Krish replied, "when I see a triforce, I know it always helps."

"D-do you think it could help someone who...fell to the surface?" Hazel squeaked

"W-well..." Silvanna began

"Hazel! Liana! Dinner time!" called Hazel's father

"Sorry, we have to go to our meal." Hazel said sadly, "come on Li."

"Stay here, ok?" Liana said anxiously

"Ok." Krish replied quietly

As they left, the cat (they one I hate from skyward sword) crept inside, spotting the fairies, it started to lick its chops. It must have been really hungry not to notice that they weren't mice, and were fairies, but perhaps cats didn't know that. And now, they were in great danger. At first, everything seemed calm. Then, Silvanna shrieked, and hid behind Krish quickly.

"Demon cat!" she screamed at the top of her lungs ( I would have done the same thing, because, I believe that cat is one of those 'sky demons').

Krish turned, and lighted a protection barrier made of fire.

"Go get the girls!" Shouted Krish unhappily, for she didn't want to fight now, she wanted to wait for them to return, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Silv flew out of the room, startling the cat greatly, for it thought that mice couldn't fly. She just missed a claw. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Silvanna managed to squeak. She flew straight down the stairs, forgetting about what they had said earlier. Krish, however, was trying not to be eaten.

At the dinner table...

Hazel, Gaepora, and Liana sat in silence at the dinner table. No conversation was started, or it was short. Suddenly, Silvanna was fluttering over the dinner table. Gaepora dropped his work into the water in surprise.

"Help! Krish is fighting a sky demon! Help her Liana, help her Hazel!" Silv squeaked, before flying back upstairs. The girls quickly followed, which made Gaepora leave as well. What was going on?

They arrived in Hazel's room to find the remlit, Mia, chasing Krish, who was flying for dear life. "Mia, leave room!" Hazel commanded, growing angry, "bad remlit, bad!" Mia stopped, and ran out the room. But, the remlit leapt down the stairs and crashed into Gaepora's face, instead of catching Silva. This made Silv shriek and Liana giggle. Silv pouted, and told her it wasn't funny 'in the least'. Krish flew towards them.

"That was a remlit!, why didn't you two tell me sooner!" Krish asked

"We didn't know she got in!" Protested Liana, who ended up with a sorched nose in return. Liana jumped back, because her nose was very sensitive, it started to bleed. She rushed out the room, pinching her nose, so she wouldn't soil the carpet. Krish and Silv fluttered after her, Krish shouting apologies. Hazel went to help her dad. "What was that about?" He asked, rather amused that the cat jumped in his face. "I thought fairies did not live here?"

Hazel responded casually, "they don't live here, the live below the cloud barrier. They are looking for their sister, N-n- it started with a "n"." She watched her father's face light up in surprise. "Oh, I should tell Horwell!" And with that being said, we was out the door. When the fairies and Liana came back, they had a serious expression. "Hazel, we need to go. Silv can stay with you, I need to check Link." Liana said, before exiting.

... 

It was late at night when Liana discovered that Link disappeared, and he didn't come back. This frightened her, and she rushed over to Hazel after school. "Hazel, I know this may sound wrong, but we need to go to the surface and get Zelda...and Link. Today." Hazel didn't speak, but grabbed Liana's arm and rushed home. They went upstairs and entered Hazel's room. They grabbed their satchels, two sail-cloths, two shields, the bow and sword from Aura, and two comfortable outfits. Everything was on perfectly, and then they ran out the house by the back door. They jumped down, and called their loftwings. After flying for a moment, they flew above the cloud barrier, feeling some sort of energy below them. Then they jumped. Down they went, dropping through the sky barrier before the could make out something. A vast forest. A humongous volcano, and a water covered land. It was breathtaking. But they only saw that for a moment, before the pulled out their sail-cloths, and landed on earth. Then they blacked out. They fell asleep for a while, and something happened to the fairies. Something I should save for later. A transformation. A fuse... When they woke up the next morning, Hazel felt funny, she didn't remember this place at all!, but then she remembered. Liana and her jumped down to the surface...last night? She got up, and spotted two other girls not far from them. One had green hair, and one had red. They were strange, they had wings. Then Hazel felt it, she had wings! And Liana too! They were... fairies! "Liana wake up, we are at the surface, we are fairies, wake up Liana, wake up!" she shouted into Liana's ear. Liana turned over and mumbled, "it was all a dream..." But Hazel tried again. "Liana it is not a dream, we have wings, and there are two fairy girls not far from us! We also are fairies!" She shouted loudly, and 'happily' woke up Liana. "Where are we?" She asked, stretching her arms out wide. Her wings spread, and greatly surprised Liana. "aah! I have wings!" She screamed. Hazel laughed, "isn't that exciting!" Liana frowned, "no it isn't! It is **completely** creepy!" Hazel laughed again, and then the two girls woke up. Hazel and Liana stared at them, they were wondering who they were. Then, their question was answered. "Krishna wake up! We are completely fairy guardians again! No more small light bulbs!" Squealed the one who with green hair, which is Silvanna. 

"Silva? Your right!, we do have are bodies back, I feel so much better now." Then she looked at them, "Hazel, Liana, your outfits!, your stuff!" And she was right. Everything about them transformed. Their eyes, hair, clothing, and things. They were deeply surprised. **Deeply **surprised. Liana and Hazel exchanged glances and said, "we have a triforce on our outfits!" Silvanna and Krishna rushed over to take a better look. Yeah, they did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did the end sound cheesy? Well, tell me that in a review. Do you like the story so far? I do. Hope you enjoyed, for this wasn't something I expected to do...add a chapter to this story. I planned on waiting. But, it is out now, and I am happy with it. Yeah! I am happy some of you like it, like _SkyKly_, don't be afraid to review too! Anyways, see you!**


	5. Hazel's Amulet

**Author's Note: Here it is chapter 5, wish you all would review, not just _SkyKly_. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Liana's P.O.V**

Hazel and I gasped as their wings fluttered. It was rather...hmm, amusing? No. Funny looking? No, not at all. Weird? Yeah, that's right, weird.

They walked around, eying their wings suspiciously, as they saw them as rather..., dangerous. Silvanna was the first to speak.

"How come you two are fairies as well? It doesn't make sense."

"I'm sure there is an explanation to everything." Lia said, fluttering her wings a bit, "but there is one question I need to two to answer."

"Ok...?" Krish replied, sitting down

"We need you to teach us how to fly with these."

"Oh, ok. I'll explain to you, but don't you also need to find your friends, er, Link and Zelda?" Silv asked, flying around them

"Yeah, but if we could fly, it would be soo much easier!"

"OK."

So it took a little while before we learned how to fly and such, but in the end, it was all worth it. The crashing into trees, falling on your face, and almost broken wrists. Yep. All of it. After a while, me and Hazel were flying after Silvanna and Krishna. They said they were leading us to their fairy village. It sounded interesting, so Link and Zelda can wait...for now. We entered a clearing were they said it was located, not far from, and that a portal was here.

"Are you sure?" Hazel questioned, walking around, "because I don't see anything at all."

"It's here alright," Krishna replied with a smile, "it is just behind Goronbush River."

"Goronbush? Where is that?" I asked

"Oh, past Faron Woods, though it is a dangerous trip, are you sure you want to go there first, instead of finding your friends?" Asked Krish

"Yeah, because at your home, we can get proper weapons and such." Hazel replied, nodding.

"Yeah." I echoed

"Ok then, follow me." Silv said, flying toward a thicket.

We followed, not far behind, but with Krishna.

We flew after them, watching out for flying birds, for the first time in our lives. It was fun, and then it was tiring. We were still flying for hours. It was exhausting. I finally plopped down in the soft grass and said in defeat, "it is too long to fly there, can we walk?"

They seemed to ignore me, but Hazel simply added, "you are tired because you are a beginner. Krish told me I'm an intermediate student, so it takes longer to tire me out." Then, she simply flew off. I huffed, and got back up.

_Unbelievable! She would say that to **me**!_

I was literally fuming, and if you imagine hard enough, you might picture me with smoke coming out of my ears. I trudged after them, trying not to lose sight of them. But very soon, I was out of breath, and sat down by a small brook. I was so tired and thirsty, that I started drinking from it. I immediately stopped, noticing frog eggs, along with a few toads. I spit out all the water I had taken in and ran after them.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

_After flying for a moment, I noticed the unusual silence. Where was Liana? And why had I been so mean to her, and had not asked for forgiveness?_

I stopped flying, and rushed in front of the group.

"Silv, Krish, wait. Where's Liana?!" I said, feeling rather alarmed

"I thought she was with you, silly." Silv said, landing, "she was there when I checked..."

"Twenty minutes ago!" I screamed, "we need to get her now, she could be in trouble!"

Krish and Silv nodded, running after me.

"No, you two fly above, and come down if you see her!" I shouted, as they both flew.

_Liana, Liana, where are you? I'm sorry for being mean to you..._

I scoured the clearing we had passed, checking bushes and shrubs for any traces. So far, I found I spotted something. Footprints. They lead to a cavern. I stopped.

"Silv, Krisha!" I said, shouting back and forth. "Krishna?!"

I looked around, and noticed they were gone, which made me run inside.

"Why?" I sobbed, collapsing right next to the wall, "I didn't mean to do anything wrong, I didn't mean to be mean or rude, or even lose my friend!"

I sat there, sobbing sadly at the loss of my best friend, Liana. She was gone... there was no hope. But that was not so. A light beamed before me, and a voice cooed, "Hazel dear, what is the matter?"

I looked up and spotted _Aura _the spirit we met at Skyloft.

"I-I-I lost my friends, and I lost my way..." I said slowly, "and then, I got scared, and I ran in here."

"_Remember this Hazel, the second time I came would be important...go to Emerald City **after **you have your friend, Liana, with you._"

"Ok, Aura, I will remember that, I'm going to get my friend, since she must be further inside this cave." I replied, getting up and rushing in. I thought I heard Aura whisper one last thing, but it was probably my imagination...probably.

After a long jog, I came to the end of the cave, where the entrance collapsed, and trapped me inside. I spotted something slither in the dark, and screamed. I looked around, and then felt something hit my waist, which sent me flying into the wall. It nearly knocked the wind out of me. I got up, then stumbled, for I felt some pain. I got up and squinted, looking for the thing that hurled me across the room.

Again, I was hit, but this time, it had scratched my arm. A gash had been opened up, and I screamed in pain. It was bleeding . I stared this time, and formed a fist. Then I remember. The sword Aura gave me! I pulled it out, and slashed the next moment I heard something. A terrible screech was heard, and then I spotted a dimly lit, torch. I grabbed it, blew on it, and then it came to life. I could now see the terrible snake-like beast that had attacked me. It had sharp talons, which must have caused my gash.

It took a long time until I saw its weak spot, and then I waited until I had my chance.

I rushed over, leapt across a pot hole, and sliced at its tail. It screeched again and again with each slice. Finally, I sliced in a small hole, at the end of its tail. The beast screamed horribly one more time, and then it burst into light smithereens. I looked, and noticed an amulet, shaped as the triforce, spinning in the spot it had been.

I walked over to it, and picked it up. It shimmered, glowing around me, and then I noticed my wound was, and I placed it on my neck. It was an interesting item. I flew out the room, and landed on a platform. A song was playing, a familiar one. It sounded like the lullaby Zelda used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. **It was**_. _I looked around the room, and noticed a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white outfit. She smiled at me, and started to talk, but I couldn't hear her.

"Zelda?!" I said, not knowing if it was a dream or vision. I reached out for her hand, and then I noticed I was back outside the cave.

The amulet was still on my neck, and shimmered in the sun's last ray. I then remembered I needed to find Liana, and the others.

"Liana! Krishna! Silvanna!" I shouted, running around the area, "where are you?"

"Here!"

I looked, and saw them, standing there, rushing toward me.

"We found her, asleep over there. When we looked for you, you disappeared." Silv explained, hugging me, " I got so scared."

"Scared?" Krish mused, "you were literally screaming!"

I laughed, as Silv pouted, "so, at least I was more worried than you."

I laughed louder, then looked at Liana.

"Hey, I'm sorry, will you forgive me for my rude speaking to you?" I asked, looking at my feet

"Of course, it happens to everyone." She said, punching me in the arm. I laughed, and rushed off after Silv and Krish. And the amulet shimmered lightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took forever, but I had home work, and I was 'recovering' from camp. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review too! See you later!**


	6. Power of the Amulet

**Author's Note: I couldn't find anything that made sense, and rhymed with '6'. In the next chapter, the other two get point of views. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Liana's P.O.V**

_What worries me the most is how quiet it just got..._

I fluttered after Hazel, but it wasn't because I was afraid she would fly without me...it was the dark spreading darkness... I looked behind me, and shrieked. What was it? It looked like the-combination-of a pig and a crazy human!

"Silv, Krish! Watch out! Pig behind us!" I screamed, flying faster.

They landed on the ground terrified. Why did they stop? "What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to them. "W-well... we're...out of power." They said woefully. I paled. "W-what?" I gasped. "We're out of power." Krish clarified. But I didn't even need it. We would be dead in a matter of moments. "It's all over." I mumbled. But Hazel stepped ahead of the group. "No it isn't!" She said, and for the first time, I noticed the amulet she raised above her. She mumbled something I couldn't make out, and then a bright light flashed. I felt a throb of pain on my right hand, and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Hazel wearing a shiny tunic, her wings sparkled, but her eyes had a touch of fire in them. Then I noticed something. Was that...the sword I gave her?! She raised above her and shouted, "skyward slash!" before a ray of golden light hit the ground by the horde of pig-like monsters. She repeated the same thing. Slashing at any monster that attempted to kill us [not including Hazel, she is in the air, a bit to high for my likings].

I saw Krishna's eyes widen as she gasped, "one of the triforce guardians!? I thought...that can only mean...wow..." She seemed really lost for words. After the battle, Hazel landed on the ground. Her eyes searched me, and then she grabbed my hand. I felt a light shock of pain, before I saw my regular friend again. No weapon. No wings. And it was the same for me. But she still had the amulet.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the others for answers.

"You two are triforce guardians, the ones who represent Hylia's maidens. There was three..." Silv explained, showing me an orb. "Hazel has the amulet of Aura."

"Aura... Aura!" I shouted, "she was the woman who said she would talk to us again!"

"She already spoke to me..." Hazel said, looking in my eyes, "but she didn't say anything of importance toward our mission...because..._you _weren't with me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. '_Really?' _I wanted to ask, but I reminded myself that it was really dark. "I think I recharged a bit." Krish said, lifting a small fire bolt above us, "this should light the way for a little while." I narrowed my eyes angrily. But then I just sighed. I was feeling so negative for some reason.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

_I walked along with them, remembering everything I said, 'skyward slash', 'skyward slice', 'skyward spin' and such. I don't remember having this power... ever. _

I watched the stars twinkle, and thought of my dad. A tear crept in my eye. I could have died. And I ran away out of anger. _Anger_. I couldn't believe that I would hate my dad that much to jump beneath the cloud barrier. No wonder it was there. The surface was haunted with freaky, ugly, and disgusting creatures. I sighed, letting a small shiver go down my spine. It was freezing.

"Girls..." I heard Krish said, as she stopped abruptly.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, sitting down.

"We won't make it there until midday tomorrow. We should stop here. We have a less likely chance to get ambushed in this clearing, even if the forest is on the outskirts of it." She replied. I looked at her curiously. But she was already working away, and in the end, we had a pretty big tent. Just enough for all of us to fit in it comfortably. I lay down near the door, moving the amulet side to side before my eyes. It twinkled merrily, and I wondered what it meant. I rolled over, and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Hazel, guardian of the surface, I ask you to save this world from the heiress of evil." A voice echoed, putting an arm on my shoulder, "if you do not vanquish this evil, great terror and evil will arise, until it has reached and destroyed the cloud barrier. Harken these words..."_

_..._

_I wondered through pathways, looking around the corner, in my first fairy form. It seemed strange that I kept hearing voices nearby, but never saw the person. I stopped short, when I saw a girl older than me playing a harp and singing a song._

_"Hazel darling, don't fear  
_

_Sister Zelda, will come near_

_Comfort you, through trouble deep_

_Even in...your sleep_

_I hope you never forget dad_

_Or I will be deeply sad_

_Mother hasn't left us completely at all_

_For we are the ones who hold on of the last strands touching her soul..."_

_"Zelda?" I asked, running toward her. She looked at me and smiled. She rushed toward me, but a barrier stopped us. A wicked hiss came from behind me and I screamed. This dark figure grabbed my wrist and twisted it, making me shout it pain.  
_

_A light separated us, and the thing stumbled backwards. It yelled, which ended in a light hiss. "It can't be... the one I have sought for so long... you!"  
_

* * *

I woke up panting, only to see it was still dark. It had only been a nightmare...right? Was it?

* * *

**Author's Note: The song was going to be 'Zelda's Lullaby' but I decided against that. It was a song I just made up. I hope you liked the chapter, and the story, for I now know where it shall be heading *evil laugh*. Thank you all for enjoying this story, I also want to remind you that this story would love more reviews! Time to answer some ;) Thank you CupcakePride101 and SkyKly for reviewing, now I shall reply!  
**

**CupcakePride101 -**

[Chapter 3]** - **The name 'Krishna' is from one of my stories, and I thought it would fit really well, [and it does] which I think is awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

[Chapter 4] - About the big paragraph, I thought the others were way to small, and it was more of a 'not important' part [I think?]. Being fairies was a random idea that popped into my head and I was like 'that would totally fit!' Thanks for reviewing!

**SkyKly - **The amulet is _really _important. In fact, I mentioned a few of its abilities in this chapter ;) I'm glad you love it :) And the remlit Mia, I was snickering as I wrote it, because I always was scared of that cat [especially when I first saw the walk-through at night when it was dark in the game as well xp]. And here is the chapter you were waiting for ;)


	7. Who Is She?

******Author's Note:** Here it is, chapter 7, are you waiting for chapter 11? Hope you enjoy! This chapter tells you another ability of the amulet.  


* * *

**Liana's P.O.V**

_I awoke the next morning to the light of day. It seemed a little odd, because I usually didn't wake up to late. Or in fact, I wasn't used to the patterns of the sun's. I struggled to get up and walk out. I stretched for a moment before fluttering back in._

"Wake up everyone! Don't we want to be there nice and early?" I asked, shaking them one-by-one. Hazel muttered, "yeah, just give me a moment." I shook her again before walking back to Krish.

"Wake up Krishna!" I shouted in her ear, "wake up Silva!"

They got up and walked out. Silva wrapped the tent up and took it with us while Krishna made breakfast. We quickly ate, thinking we would be there by noon.

We cleaned up and one by one, took a quick bath and redressed. Then we dried off our wings and prepared for take off.

"Wait," Hazel said, "I almost forgot to put on my amulet." I yawned silently and spoke, "I wish it could teleport us near the village..." Suddenly, a bright light blinded us, and we were dropped off at a meadow. "Where are we?" I asked looking around and not knowing I had wish-teleported.

"Amazing! You just wish-teleported!" Silva exclaimed excitedly, "we aren't far from the village now!"

"I feel so drained," I croaked quickly, "and my nose itches."

Krishna laughed, "it is because your nose is in a Rosalynd bush. Those are known for healing cuts, but they make your nose itch." She grabbed a handful and stuffed it in a little pouch I hadn't noticed earlier. Curiously, I asked, "where did you get that?"

Krishna giggled, "my space storage of course. Every fairy has one. That way they can take many things that fit in their hands there." I stared, "is that how Silva magically put it away?" Krishna nodded before flying ahead, "in maybe an hour, we'll be home." I fluttered beside her, trying to keep my place with the group. Hazel was beside me, and Krishna beside Silva. Nothing uneventful had happened so fat. But that didn't mean we weren't excited. After we stayed at the village for a little while, we would stock up and look for Link and Zelda. I had a feeling that we would find them, but I couldn't tell how long it was going to be.

Hazel was whistling, when she suddenly shouted, "Stop!" We all skid to a stop and landed, we hadn't seen anything wrong. "Uhm, Hazel, what's up?" I questioned my friend, facing her. "I sense something dangerous. We have to use a different path!" I shook my head, "this is the easiest way. Why would we choose a different one that we don't know of?"

Suddenly, a wicked laughed sounded nearby, "because of me..." It said. We looked around looking for the source of hit. We didn't see anything, but we heard, "over here."

Our gazes wandered until we spotted a figure covered in a cloak. The person pulled their good down and revealed pink hair with a few strips of purple. Her eyes were red, and she smiled wickedly at us. She spun in a circle, and the cloak disappeared. Under it, was a dress with red, purple and punk diamonds. She even had a diamond on her left hand. "My father is expecting you." She said, a small fang sticking out. "He said I could...greet you." She pulled out a blade that appeared out of red and black diamonds. "And he said...to get rid of you."

Hazel gasped, "where is my sister Zelda?!" The girl laughed, "you mean that spirit maiden? My father has her. He will offer her in three new moons. A pity, you wont be alive to see." Hazel raised her amulet and shouted, "triforce guardian!" Before a bright blinding flash transformed her into her stronger fairy transformation. She made an energy orb in her hand. Krishna and Silva did the same. I backed up behind them.

The strange girl's eyes blinked once. "A triforce guardian? No wonder my dad wasn't very good-natured today." She growled, and swung her sword twice in front of her. "Bring out on..." She muttered, before charging at us.

Hazel and Silva fired their orbs at the girl, but she sliced it apart. "This is just practice." She said smiling wickedly. "My father trained me harder than that."

Krishna growled and said, "I should have known that he could track us if we used magic. I guess after this battle if we survive, we should conserve our energy."

The girl grinned evilly, "you should, then you could be more of a challenge to me."

I growled angrily before shooting an energy bolt at her. She easily dodged it and back flipped. Her sword absorbed my bolt and then deflected it. It hit Silva, and she fell. "Ouch." She muttered, before getting back up and preparing to fight again. But she was knocked down and pinned to a tree by a couple of darts. None hit her, but they got her stuck pretty hard. Hazel shouted angrily and blasted at her with full power. She pointed her sword at the blast and a black and purple glow formed around Hazel. "Noo!" I screamed, tackling her to the ground. The sword flew out of her hands and disappeared. I tried to kick her, but she grabbed my wrist and twisted it hard. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She kicked me away from her and attacked Krishna. It was a hard struggle for Krishna to fight by herself. Silva was knocked out cold, and Hazel was power exhausted. Krishna was nearly done for it. I had one last trick up my sleeve.

I jumped backwards and twirled around. I raised my left hand up high, then focused at her. I felt all my energy flow to the triforce on my hand, and as blast focused at the girl and knocked her away. She stumbled to get up and said, "this isn't over, I will get you next time." before she vanished into diamonds. I sighted, then fell back and crawled to Hazel.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

_I carefully stood up and gazed at my surroundings. It looked like charred grass was everywhere. The strange girl was gone, but everyone else was there. I had transformed back probably when that girl surrounded me in that strange black aura. It felt like my powers were being drained, and I felt very weak._

Liana was beside me and shaking me. "Yeah?" I said, standing up. "Thank goodness!" Liana said, "I was getting really worried. That strange girl is gone now. I got rid of her. But not permanently." I stood up and walked over to Silva. She started to come to, and my shaking was helping her wake up. I then walked over to Krishna who was trying to get up. One of the darts was pinning her to the ground and she couldn't reach it. I helped her get free and then picked her up.

She thanked me, then walked over to Silva and picked her up. "OK everyone, no more using your fairy powers unless it is an emergency. Do you understand? And flying counts as using powers." Krishna ordered, "it is too dangerous to do it so openly. We need a strategy for when that girl comes back." We all nodded and walked into a small group.

We continued our walk until the sun was high in the sky. Or at least, that's what I thought. I watched the wind blow the grass against us, but it didn't bother us. Silva said it was just Aura, the wind spirit, watching. I agreed with her, but I hoped she couldn't read my thoughts, because they weren't happy ones. I slowly jogged beside Silva.

"How long until we get there?" I asked, very annoyed and tired because of that battle. Silva quietly replied, "we are nearly there. When you see an oasis, that means we are almost there." I growled slightly, I wanted to be there. "So we aren't there yet?" I asked, looking at Krishna's. "Yes." She said, "but don't be discouraged, we will be there before nightfall. I think." She said the last part half to herself.

I couldn't blame her for saying that though, it was true that we didn't know how long it would take us to get there unless we could have used our powers. I wasn't very happy about that, that meant no flying. And walking isn't much fun. I grumbled a bit, but then again, it wasn't her fault. It was that girl. Wonder who she is.

_If only I could have stopped her...if only I had defeated her...if only I knew where Zelda was exactly..._

I was thinking deeply until I heard my name get called. "Huh?" I said, rather out of it. "Hazel, I called you like two times. Are you alright?" Silva said, staring at me sadly, "I know this is hard on you because your sister is gone, but that girl, and I bet her father, will be much tougher." I nodded, "yeah, but we'll be ready. Now let's make that strategy so we aren't sitting ducks." Krishna and Liana nodded, and then started talking about ideas. I said 'no' to a couple, then 'yeah'. It didn't really make sense that we couldn't use powers.

We were walking for a good half hour when I noticed something in the distance. "Uh, Krishna, I think we may have a problem." Krishna looked at me. "What?" She asked. "That." I said, pointing at a mob of moblins. "I need to transform, or we are done for it." Krishna shook her head, "or we could use small energy blasts. It wouldn't attract as much attention." I nodded, "good idea Krish, let's go for it."

We all readied energy blasts and split up into two groups. I was with Silva. I shot down three moblins, but they simply got back up and swung their spears at me. I rolled out-of-the-way and tripped them before taking out one of their archers. I shot down a couple of others, than charged at one on a gigantic boar. They charged at me, and I rolled out the way. Their reflexes may be quick, but I was quicker. I shot an energy blast at the charging boar's leg, and it stumbled like I planned. The moblin on top flew off and crashed into a tree.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Liana said, hitting one of the moblins that was getting closer to us as we were back to back.

"Yeah," I replied, "but it is time to _spread out_." We immediately separated, taking small groups of moblins down until there was none left. We all gave each other high-fives, then continued our journey. We would be there in a moment. I hoped. If we made it before sundown, we wouldn't have to deal with Stalchildren. And on foot. So we charged across as fast as we could go until we stopped by a river.

"Let's camp here for tonight, then we will journey early tomorrow." Silva said, making a great platform in the middle of the river and gliding on it. She set up the tent, and we all got in. I laid down and started to look outside. I saw the sun go down, and Stalchildren come up. Luckily, they couldn't get us. I was happy about that. I looked at the constellations, and spotted my favorite one. The lyre. It always reminded me of Zelda. And now it brought tears to my eyes. I might never see Zelda again if we didn't hurry. We needed to. To save Zelda. To save Link.

* * *

**Author's Note: Should I stop saying 'author's note'? I mean, if I am writing in bold and it is after a line, it must be an author's note. Well, the other power of the amulet was wish-teleporting. They won't be doing that for a while though. To bad you didn't know that girl's name :p Well, I hope you review, I'll see you later too.  
**


	8. The Faery Village & Krish & Silva's Home

******Author's Note:** Here it is, chapter 8, hope it isn't to late.  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Liana's P.O.V**

_I woke up the next morning a bit groggy. I got up and washed my face gently, before stretching. I wonder if Skyloft tim_e i_s the same as the Surface's time. I wandered around the little island before going back inside to wake up the rest._

"Come everyone, rise and shine. We need to get to that village! And suit up!" I said shaking each of them one-by-one. Hazel yawned, while Krish and Silva immediately got up and started packing up camp. Hazel was the last one to get up, obviously. After a quick breakfast of soup, we flew across the river. At the other side, Krish warned us again.

"We can only used our abilities in an emergency, if you aren't using it in an emergency, use only a bit of your powers. Just for when that girl comes back."

I nodded, and Hazel just let out another yawn. "Does flying count?"

"Yes." Krish said, putting Hazel back on the ground. Hazel groaned, and we continued walking.

After about 5 minutes of walking, the sun was starting to rise. I slowly walked with the group, wondering where the village exactly is. Eventually, Krish stopped and said, "we can't go any further."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We can't."

"So we went this far to just...stop?" I asked, trying not to have a temper flare.

"No. We just can't go without moving that stone to that rusty fountain." Silva said, walking up to the stone she was talking about. Krish went next to her, and so did Hazel. I walked beside Hazel and started pushing.

"Is it usually this hard to *gasp* push?" Hazel said, pushing as much as she could

"Not without our powers, but we don't want to be found here. That could get the village in danger." Silva explained. The boulder finally gave in, and with a loud groan, it rolled all the way to the fountain and stopped.

"Um, any magic light that teleports us there?" I quizzed

"Nope." Krish replied, before jumping down the hole. Me and Hazel followed. Silva used a bit of magic to roll the boulder back up, before she jumped down after us. It was black when we landed, except for some stones that glimmered from some light. There was three pathways. One glowed green, one glowed red, and the last one glowed blue.

"Which one do we take? The green one?" I asked

"No. We take the red." Krish said, lighting a small flame. I walked behind her. After ten minutes, I saw the end brighten, and then we were out in the open. A great bustling and hurrying was happening before me, and I noticed we were at which seemed like a town hall. I breathed in some fresh air and asked, "how does it look so pretty down here?"

Krish walked ahead of me and answered, "because this used to be Din's playground. She made it extremely pretty, and blessed it. That's how it got its beauty. I gasped.

_That means this place is...magical!_

Hazel was beside me in a moment, breathing in the refreshing air, and looking about us. Silva was beside Krish.

"The first thing we need to do is show you around. Then we'll get the supplies for our journey." Krish said, leading us towards a bustling market.

"This is the market square!" Krish shouted above the noise, "many foods are sold here!"

We passed through it, and wandered over to a large tent. "This is the infirmary."

_Reminds me of the Bazaar._

After we wandered around for another hour, we got some real breakfast. After that, we walked to the store. We walked in, a bell sounded, to tell the owner of our entrance. The woman behind the counter smiled sweetly. She had dark brown hair, green eyes, and a hot pink dress on.

"Why Krishna! You're back!" The woman said

"Yea," Krishna said smiling, "I'm back, but I need some tunics."

The woman pushed her glasses back, which just slid down because of her smooth nose. She smiled kindly at me before walking to Hazel.

"What fine wings you have!" The woman exclaimed

"Uh, thank you." Hazel replied.

"What's your name?" She questioned

"Hazel."

"What a fine name..." she said, "let's see, Krishna, what color does she want? Yellow? Blue? Hot pink? Green? Red -"

"Why don't you just give her blue. Her friend," Krishna motioned to me, "would like yellow, I'll take red, and Silva will take green. Can we look around the store?"

"OK, sure." She said, pulling out a tape measure.

We left Hazel with Silva and the woman, while I followed Krish. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Ah!" Krish said, grabbing four satchels for girls, "this will do. I just need a few more things."

She then wandered around the store until she found the rest, which was rope, lanterns, and potions. She went to the counter and placed the things down. It was Silva's turn to get measured. I heard the woman gasp, "oh my, how you have grown Silvanna!"

Silva laughed, "I had to do some..." her eyes twinkled, "exercise."

Krish covered her mouth to suppress from giggling. I started looking around the store and examining items. There was many strange things you couldn't get from Skyloft. I looked at a place that was sold out that said 'bag of clouds'.

_I wonder how they bag clouds? That must be an interesting process..._

I walked around the store, until I came back to the door. A few girls walked in, chatting. I decided it would be best to avoid them, because there was a good chance they would quiz me about something I didn't know. I walked back to the group and sat on a nearby chair. But I didn't get to relax long, for it was my turn to be measured. I let out a small breath, and stood still, so I could be measured.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

_After I was measured, a girl about my age lead me to a separate room. She had a little list in her hand, and she led me into another room that had dozens upon dozens of tunics. She handed me a blue one, and told me to try it on. I walked into a changing room and put it on. It fit nicely, especially the hat._

_I twirled around, looking at the mirror in front of me, seeing such a beautiful reflection. If only Zelda could see me..._

I popped out of my train of thoughts and walked out.

"How does it fit?" She asked

"Snugly." I answered.

"That's good, I'm Becca." She said, "Mrs. Arlina's assistant."

"I'm Hazel." I said, shaking her hand

"I think we should get back, before she gets a bit worried." Becca said, leading me back out. We passed Krishna and Silva, who went into the rooms to change.

"Ah, that fits perfectly on you dear!" Mrs. Arlina marveled, "but your outfit is not complete."

She strapped a satchel around my waist, and gave a few other items. After about five minutes, Krishna, Silva, and Liana walked up to me, suited up.

"Thanks." Krishna said, handing Mrs. Arlina some coins.

"That's faery coins. The currency for here." Silva whispered to me

I nodded, and then we left the shop. After we passed a few alleys, we entered a weaponry. Inside was spears, daggers, bows, swords, slingshots, all kinds of weapons.

"Krishna?!" I heard a voice say

A guy popped out from behind some weapons and smiled at her, "what took you so long to gather those clouds?"

"Uh, hey Felix." Krishna said

I noticed her face was a little pink.

"What brings you here?" Felix asked, walking up to us, "hello Silva."

"Hi." Silva timidly said

"Well," Krishna started, "we all need some weapons."

Felix nodded and said, "what kind?"

"I think we need all swords, that is, besides Silva, she needs... what do you need Silva?" Krishna asked

"I need a bow." Silva finished

"Right." Felix replied, "I'll get some sturdy ones."

He ran off, leaving us four alone again.

"Does he only give sturdy ones to you?" I asked

Krishna shook her head, "no, he says that to everyone."

"Oh, OK then." Liana said, "for a second there, I thought he liked you."

Silva giggled, "he does."

Krishna growled, "what about Peter? I saw him here."

Silva jumped, "where!" She hid behind me

"Just kidding." Krishna laughed as Silva punched her in the arm playfully. Felix came back and handed Krishna, Liana and me swords, and then he gave Silva her bow.

"I'd like four packs of darts." Krishna ordered

Felix sped off, and soon returned.

Krishna handed one to each of us before dropping Faery coins into his hand. "Where's Navi?" Felix asked

"She's uh...well... I don't know."

"Oh, OK then, my friend Sam is looking for her." Felix said, walking off to attend to other customers.

We walked out the store, and I looked at the clock. It was lunch time.

"Can we get something to eat?" I asked, looking around hungrily for the source of a delicious smell.

"In ten minutes, we still need to check the news and see what we missed. I mean, go to my home." Krishna replied, leading us out of the busy area.

I noticed that she started to fly. I grabbed her hand, "Krishna! We aren't allowed to fly!"

Krishna laughed, "underground our magic can't be traced. We can fly."

I let go of her hand, and flew beside her, "you could have told me earlier."

Krishna giggled, "I wanted to see your reaction." I shook my head, and finally noticed how quiet it got, except for the occasional chatter of other faeries, it was really quiet. I saw Krishna land and enter a pretty big home. I followed her, with Liana behind me. When we entered, I surveyed the plainness of the room.

"This is your bed room?" I asked, searching for the bed

"No." She answered, "this is the living room, the kitchen is over there, the bedrooms are upstairs. There is five of them, one is a guest, one is Silva's, one is mine, one is Navi's, and the last one is Aura's."

"OK then." I said, following her upstairs.

She handed me what looked like a leaf, but turned out to be a bag. I put it over my shoulder, and emptied the contents of my satchel into it. After that, I stuffed some homemade potions of Silva's into it.

_This is a very comfortable place._

"This place is cool." I said, looking in each room.

"You guys can stay here for a day. Then on the weekend, we go continue our journey." Silva said from downstairs

"Well...how long will that be?" I asked

"About five or four days. I need to check our calendar again." I heard Krishna replied

I shut Aura's door, and walked back down the stairs.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to another amulet, which laid on a table.

"Oh, that's Aura's amulet. She told me to give it away, but we had a journey assigned to us." Krishna replied calmly

"Can I have it?" Liana asked, approaching it

"Sure." Krishna said, walking into the kitchen

Liana walked up to it, and picked the amulet up. It brightened a bit, then Liana put it around her neck. She walked over to a skinny sheet of ice, which they called a mirror, and looked at her reflection.

"Wow, I look like a different person already." She said, "but my hair needs to be attended to."

She grabbed the comb and brush that was in front of her, and started taking care of her messy hair. After about 5 minutes, she looked just like her old self. That is, besides the wings and tunic. I smiled before I heard my stomach grumble again.

"I guess it's time for lunch?" I asked, walking into the kitchen

Silva came back with four sandwiches, "indeed it is."

* * *

**Author's Note: Good chapter or what? Are you glad they are at the village now? Well, leave a review to share your joy (or disappointment [I hope not])!  
**


End file.
